


Staras Trankvila

by Estirose



Category: Starman (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Starman was the very first fandom I wrote in, back in 1987. It seems fitting that I return to it for a story written in 2007</p><p>Written for jadelennox</p>
    </blockquote>





	Staras Trankvila

**Author's Note:**

> Starman was the very first fandom I wrote in, back in 1987. It seems fitting that I return to it for a story written in 2007
> 
> Written for jadelennox

 

 

"I keep telling her that she's doing it all wrong," Sarah Boyer stated imperiously to Jenny as the two of them cleaned up after Sarah's art class. Jenny was grateful that the other woman had hired her on, though sometimes Sarah could be... difficult to get along with. However, apparently Jenny knew her art and her work and that was good enough for Sarah.

And since that job had come with room and board, Jenny wasn't complaining too much. She'd needed someplace to recuperate, someplace that she could just be in the background and kind of useful and make a bit of money to move on. On one or two occasions in the last three months, she'd taken over Sarah's classes when the other woman had had emergencies. Sarah never talked about where she'd gone or anything, and Jenny wasn't into prying, so they got along well. After all, Sarah never asked about Jenny's background either, except to make sure she was qualified to be her assistant, receptionist, and backup teacher.

With Fox after her, with Fox after all of them, the last thing Jenny needed was to have someone prying into her life. Yes, she had a new identity - Karen Isley was a long-gone memory, even though it had only been a year - but there was always the chance that Fox would find her, and she'd have to run again.

At least she would be nothing more than bait in a trap. Fox might have loathed her, considered her a traitor to her species, but she was pure human, unlike Paul and Scott. Them, Fox and the military would study, possibly vivisect if not stopped. She would merely be uncomfortable.

But she couldn't let herself be captured. No more captivity, not like when she was pregnant with Scott. Her spirit couldn't stand it; she couldn't stand it.

"If you're doing perspective, you need to have perspective," Sarah continued, not seemingly caring whether her assistant answered her or not. Jenny personally thought that Sarah just needed an audience, something she got in plenty when Jenny was there. Of course, she'd never heard Sarah rant to an empty room. Maybe she did, when Jenny wasn't looking.

Jenny suddenly wondered what Paul would make of Sarah. Scott would probably find her boring, like most teenagers would. Sarah, in return, would probably turn her nose up at him, the same way she did when anybody who wasn't an artist came in the door. Well, maybe not. She didn't know if Scott did art at all, whether he had time when he had to travel more than she did. Maybe he was into astronomy, or something like that. He'd loved the stars when he was little.

That had always unnerved her, she hated to admit. Subtle signs that her son wasn't entirely human, quiet reminders of what his father had said after he'd been conceived. She hadn't had a chance to know him. Was he a typical teenager? She had that impression, sort of, from what Wayne had told her. An incredibly brave teenager, sometimes, but still a teenager. Not the slightest bit inhuman if you didn't know what he was.

Fox would love to believe that under that teenage visage there was a monster lurking beneath, but there wasn't. Scotty was a typical Earth teen, no threat to the planet of his birth, just as his father hadn't been a threat to her planet.

A long time ago, she'd studied Judaism for something or other, trying to heal the wounds made on her soul after having to give her son up for adoption. In their afterlife, people finally understood the wrong they'd done, were sorry for it. Maybe Fox would figure this out before he died, but Jenny wasn't too hopeful, not like Paul was.

Paul, the alien, the eternal optimist, the map maker of the stars. She'd loved him, still loved him, was willing to put up with all the disruption in her life for him and Scott. And he loved her back. She was sure Scott did, too.

Eventually, they'd be reunited. Someday. Until then, she'd work for Sarah, or whoever, and keep going. Keep hoping for a better tomorrow. Because she could, because they were out there. Because she had the strength to move on.

 


End file.
